DBZ vs CRitters
by LordFrieza
Summary: Goku is enjoying his rest after the entire Majin Buu accident. But is he ready for a new threat.
1. Default Chapter

Standing outside of his earthly home Goku watched the night sky. Naturally to him it was no more a mystery than seeing a blade of grass, but unlike the grass the sky was filled with danger. Something he had learned about when he first met Radiz. However the danger coming now was more deadly than his brother had been. Of course our hero couldn't have known this. After all it was nothing more than a nice night out. To him it had been a wonderful evening of food, Chi Chi, and song.  
  
Outside of the Galaxy.  
  
A tiny ship left the prison asteroid. Before leaving completely it shot the main reactor in the asteroid causing it to blow up and leaving no trace of any life forms. The ship headed toward a planet that was still behind in most technology compared to other planets. The very same planet that their kind had been to before they died. The Head Crite looked at his children as they flew the ship toward the planet. They where the last of their kind. He had checked around and those cursed bounty hunters had killed nearly every one of them. Despite what people thought they weren't stupid creatures. In fact several of them where smarter than so called higher beings. He checked the maps of the star systems and found what he was looking for. A single solar system that had only one planet full of life. They would roll through it and kill everyone.  
  
On earth  
  
Goku watched Gohan as he trained with Goten. The younger sayan seemed so happy and carefree. He was just like Goku had been when Bulma had found him using the dragon radar. Those where happier times, esspecally compared to what had happened with Majin Buu. That creature had more or less destroyed the entire earth. It was so terrible but at the same time not unexpected. Goku was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't feel the strange power coming. He didn't see the shooting star that crashed in North City.  
  
In North City  
  
A young man watched as the metetor crashed just outside of town. He walked close to it to see that it was some kind of ship. At first he thought that it was one of Dr. Briefs creations. After all the great creator of the Dyno caps was known to make some crazy inventions. He watched as the door opened and what looked like several hundred small fur balls rolled out. He laughed at them until one rolled over to him and took its normal shape. It smiled with the mouth full of sharp pointed teeth and sunk them into his flesh. His screams where short lived as the rest rolled over him leaving nothing more than a picked clean skeleton. The large one walked out. (I will be translating their language into English.) "All of you. We must pick this city clean. I want the smart ones saved for me. We must learn about this planet, learn about the weak and the strong just like we did to the Icejin planet." He said. They seemed to scream a war cry together and headed out to feel. The large Crite carried the staff that he had with him. The skull of an Icejin hanging on it. 


	2. Chater 2

agent182  
  
mm very good so far, interesting, i hope you continue i din't see any spelling mistake but you know uh are these "critters" from the movie critters cuz if they are that's way rad, but if not that's rad too ye haaaaw  
  
Thanks for the words of encouragement. Yes they are the critters from the Movie Critters. I was wondering if anyone would remember their official name "Crites". Shall we continue?  
  
  
  
The Crites began feeding faster than they ever had before. They ate everything that could be eaten. Humans, cattle, dogs, cats, birds it didn't matter to them. If it was alive it was game. Within minutes all of North City was dead. There wasn't a man woman or child alive in it. The Crites rolled back to their leader. "We have found out much. Humans aren't the strongest here. There are beings that come every so often. They are very powerful." One of the children said.  
  
"We need to find the strongest on this planet and eat them. When we do all of their power will be our power. We will do like what did to the Icejin. We will eat their strongest and then completely destroy them." The leader said. "What of Lemekia, your half daughter? She is part of their kind" one of the children said to him. A slinder being stepped out of the ship she looked like a cross between them and the Icejin. Covering her head down between her shoulders was quiels just like theirs. It looked more like hair then quiels. Her features for the most part looked like she was in the fourth stage of her transformation. She looked at all of her brothers and sisters.  
  
"What there is about me is none of your concern. Father let me live because I pleased him. When I no longer please him just like the rest of you I will die." She said looking at them. All of them backed off.  
  
Where Goku was.  
  
Goku felt a energy close to that of Frieza's. This power was different. Although Frieza's was evil and cold this seemed more threatening. It was something worse and it seemed stronger than what he expected.  
  
Chi chi looked at him. "Goku what is wrong?" She asked. "It's nothing Chi chi. I'm just thinking." He said. "Alert the press Goku is thinking." She said being silly. He looked at her and lifted her into the air and kissed her. "That wasn't nice."He said. 


End file.
